Monban
Monban (門番, Gatekeeper), real name unknown, is a Human who, since she was a child, has been a Gatekeeper of a gate to an unknown mansion for unexplained reasons. She hasn't moved from her spot for years and still continues to guard the gate today, that her very identity changed to a Gatekeeper, which is where her title stems from. Monban shares a close, sisterly relationship with Irene Leidolf, considering her, her sister, who is also considered her guardian. Appearance Monban is considered an elegent beauty, and due to her fighting since a young age, has a slender figure, she has long crimson colored hair, reaching to her waist, with two braids on the sides of her face, tied by black ribbons in bows, a unique feature of hers, is Monban's changing eye color, that changes according to her mood or randomly does so on its own. Her attire has a mild resemblance to a military uniform from different perspectives, due to its green overall color and her army-like cap with a golden star on it that she wears at all times along with black fingerless gloves, her casual attire is a green chinese-like dress, with an unbuttoned green jacket, with a white shirt under it that its sleeves have frills, her dress reaches all the way to her feet, but barely touches the ground, it has a stripped line from its left, revealing Monban's white pants she wears under it, she also wears black heels. Depending on the weather or the occasion, Irene would bring different clothing for Monban, such as warm clothes on a snowy day, or a kimono during a special occasion such as a festival, but is always wearing her cap, despite her attire. Personality Monban is seen as a serious and strict person about her duty as a Gatekeeper, a bit too much for t hat matter. Ever since she was a child, she remained in her spot, protecting the gates from intruders and not allowing anyone to pass, and doesn't tolerate people who attempt to enter through force, never hesitating to use even more force against them. Monban is always seen as a very proud person, so much that she refuses to sit down, even when she needs to sleep, ending up sleeping while standing up everytime without even realizing it, as well as refusing to admit any signs of weakness, such as sickness or hunger, despite it being obvious at times, such as her stomach growling, especially to Irene, making Monban appear very reckless, yet she is very determined to guarding the gate, even risking her own life in order to do so, and continuing to do so even after recieving severe injuries, showing her willpower. Despite this, Monban isn't neccesarily colds towards everyone, the townspeople, for example, respect Monban as a Gatekeeper, and never attempt to bother her or tell her to not fight against intruders, attempting to tresspass. She is very fond of Irene, who she knew since a young age, Monban shows a sisterly love towards her, especially considering Irene taking care of Monban's needs , such as food and clothing. Due to never having a house or being in a closed space when bathing or changing her clothes, Monban shows no signs of shame whatsoever, and doesn't mind being seen naked even in public, something which Irene does mind, making sure to conceal her whenever she can. The one thing Monban refuses to do is to kill, saying she has her standarts, and would only severely injure her foes, instead of taking their lives, due to not being able to live with the guilt, but sees a difference if they are simply beaten badly and still alive. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Having been fighting since a very young age, Monban has developed an incredible and unmatched amount of physical strength, much greater than that of an average person, capable of lifting cars and boulders and throwing them as if they were mere pebbles, however, her strength is shown best during battle, a single punch from Monban is enough to break bones and create small craters, send enemies flying meters away from her with a single hit and with little effort. Her strength is without a doubt, one of her greatest and most deadly traits. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Monban's speed, agility and reflexes are also above that of a regular human, being capable of running at incredible speed, fast enough to catch intruders who try to sneak in as well as jump high enough to reach the roof of a house, Monban also has great reflexes, which allow her to dodge attacks and even bullets, albeit if she reacts on time to do so. Immense Durability: Monban is incredibly durable despite her appearance, being able of walking unscatched from most physical attacks that aren't strong enough to harm her, and even be capable of remainning in her spot without flinching despite being attacked. Monban has developed this incredible durability due to her intention of being strong enough to remain in her spot, as she has succeeded in doing so, since she is capable of remainning at her spot even when under attack. Immense Endurance: Due to spending countless hours simply standing in her spot without moving and enduring harsh weathers, Monban has developed great tolerance towards pain and as such has incredible stamina, meaning she is capable of fighting from long periods of time without resting, or continue fighting despite her injuries. Monban has endured starving, sickness and cold and hot weathers yet still remained in her spot as a Gatekeeper, showing her great endurance and willpower. Master Hand to Hand Combatant Trivia *Monban's appearance is based off of Hong Meiling from Touhou. *Monban's eyes changing color according to her mood, is an excuse for the different eye color in different images of her. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Characters